


Mircir and Mirjahaal

by onepageatatime715



Series: After Zygerria [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clonecest, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Irresponsible Clones, Irresponsible Jedi, Kix is a Good Bro, M/M, Mando'a, Protective clones, Slavery, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: When Cody first heard that Kenobi was headed to Zygerria, he was apprehensive. Then he heard that Skywalker, Tano, and Rex would be accompanying his jetii, and he felt something akin to true fear. But there was nothing he could do for his vod, or his jetii, while halfway across the galaxy. All he could do was wish them luck and do his best to keep the 212th in one piece.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: After Zygerria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823092
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	1. Mircir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends! 
> 
> Now that I've started writing, I can't seem to stop! You can definitely expect more fics from me in the coming weeks - so please, send your feedback my way!

When Cody first heard that General Kenobi was headed to Zygerria following the successful capture of Commander D’Nar, he was apprehensive. Trouble seemed to follow his _jetii_ wherever he went, and sending Kenobi to a planet of known slavers hardly seemed like a great idea. Then he heard that General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and Rex would be accompanying his _jetii_ , and he felt something akin to true fear.

But there was nothing he could do for his _vod_ , or his _jetii_ , while halfway across the galaxy with the 212th, embroiled in a slow campaign. All he could do was wish General Kenobi luck, hiding the fear clutching his heart from his face, and do his best to keep the 212th in one piece while their _jetii_ was away.

Then days passed with no word from Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano, or even Rex, and the fear in Cody’s heart began to grow. Days more, and Cody had resolved to drag the entirety of the 212th across the galaxy to Zygerria to hunt down their missing _jetiise_ and _vod_.

The com came as the 212th was loading up the _Negotiator_.

“Cody here,” Cody opened, as a hologram of Wolffe appeared before him, looking grave. Cody’s heart lurched.

“General Koon just received a transmission from Skywalker,” Wolffe explained quickly. “We’re headed to Kadavo to assist in a joint rescue operation with the 501st.”

“They found Roshti and the Kiros colonists, then?” Cody asked, his spirits rising suddenly. But then Wolffe shook his head and sighed.

“No, _vod_. From what I gathered, it’s a rescue mission for General Kenobi and Rex,” Wolffe explained. “They’ve been held as slaves along with the Togrutans.”

Cody opened and closed his mouth, failing to form the words he was afraid to ask, but so desperately needed to know. Wolffe answered him anyways.

“I don’t know what kind of shape they’re in, Codes,” he sighed. “We’re heading out now – can I assume you’ll be right behind us?”

Cody nodded. “We’re nearly finished loading up the _Negotiator_ \- it’ll take us a few hours through lightspeed, but we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

Wolffe nodded, moving to close the com, but not before Cody called out a brief “K'oyacyi!”.

_Come back safely._

~~~

Cody felt as the _Negotiator_ dropped out of hyperspace, rattling as it settled into the space between Anakin’s flagship, the _Resolute_ , and Plo Koon’s flagship, the _Triumphant_. From his position in the hanger bay, where he was waiting for Helix, he could see that gunships were still returning to the _Resolute_ from the planet’s surface, where a fire still smoldered. He had thought it wise to bring the 212th’s Head Medic with him – knowing Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano, he suspected that Kix had his hands full, and would appreciate the assistance keeping the obstinate _jetiise_ in the med bay.

“Ready to go, sir?” Helix’s voice broke through Cody’s thoughts, and he nodded tersely. Helix yelled to the pilot, and their gunship rose into the air, headed for the _Resolute_ – and Cody’s _vod_ and _jetii._ If Helix noticed the tension in Cody, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Once on board the _Resolute_ , the two clones quickly made their way to the med bay, helmets tucked under their arms. As they approached, Cody could hear Kix yelling, even with the durasteel doors closed.

“If you get out of that cot again, I will sedate you myself,” the 501st medic was saying, his raised voice absolutely lethal. A quick look at Helix revealed a wince similar to his own.

“Kenobi?” They said at the same time.

Helix chuckled slightly and pushed ahead of Cody, striding into the med bay with confidence. Cody followed slightly more apprehensively, still nursing a healthy fear of the 501st medic from their encounter after the disaster on Teth. 

“General, I’d advise you to listen to my _vod_ ” Helix said sternly, coming up beside Kenobi’s cot. “Or else I’m bringing you back to the _Negotiator_ , and we both know what happens when _verde_ don’t respect their _barr’ur_ in my med bay.”

Kenobi blanched slightly at that, and dropped his head back.

“Wonderful, now there’s two of them,” Kenobi muttered at the ceiling. Cody chuckled, drawing his General’s gaze. “Ah, Cody, I don’t suppose you could convince the medics to allow me to return to my quarters? I’m sure I don’t need to be… here.”

Cody merely shook his head, concerned about drawing the wrath of either medic. Helix, for his part, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “ _di’kut_ ” under his breath, before leaning down to quietly chastise his General further. 

Looking around, Cody didn’t see the other two _jetiise_ , or Rex, for that matter. Just a few other _vod_ who had likely sustained injuries during the rescue mission, being treated by junior medics or dozing in their cots.

“Where…?” Cody gestured to the mostly empty med bay. Kix sighed, a long-suffering sound.

“While I was distracted with General Kenobi, it seems that my _jetiise_ and our hard-headed _alor’ad_ took it upon themselves to sneak out of my med bay,” Kix all but growled, glaring at Kenobi over Helix's shoulder, as if the absence of Skywalker, Tano, and Rex was somehow his fault. Maybe it was – he had raised Skywalker, after all, and both Tano and Rex seemed to be following their illustrious General’s lead quite proudly.

“I am sure that Helix can handle the med bay while we track them down,” Cody said after a moment’s consideration. Helix looked up from where he was still quietly scolding Kenobi to nod affirmatively. “You go find Skywalker and Tano, and I’ll hunt down Rex.”

Kix nodded, then hesitated slightly, opening his mouth then closing it.

“Something to say, Kix?” Cody asked.

“Rex really shouldn’t be out of the med bay, sir,” Kix explained quickly. “He shouldn’t even be standing, never mind walking, with his injuries. When you find him, just… Give him a piece of my mind?”

Cody nodded, hoping that the now familiar feeling of fear that was snaking around his heart wasn’t visible on his face. Just how badly was Rex injured?

~~~

Cody had checked Rex’s room and the mess hall before he strode into the 501st general berthing. Fives and Tup were lounging on a bunk, Jesse sprawled out on the durasteel floor at their feet, his eyes closed as if napping. All three snapped to attention as Cody stormed in, his helmet turning from side to side as he searched each bunk he passed for his missing _vod_.

“Sir?” Tup asked, somewhat hesitantly.

“Is Rex hiding in here?” Cody asked sharply, and all three shook their heads, clearly doing their best not to look guilty. They couldn’t seem to help fidgeting under Cody’s scrutiny though, and Jesse finally broke.

“Saw him heading into the showers ‘bout half an hour ago, sir,” Jesse blurted unceremoniously. “I imagine he’s done in there by now, but maybe someone else saw where he headed?”

Cody turned on his heel and strode out in the direction of the showers without another word, not paying any attention to the relieved looks the troopers behind him exchanged.

“Do you think he knew I was here?” Ahsoka chirped once she heard the durasteel door of the general berthing slide closed, her white and blue striped montrails popping up from behind Tup and Fives on the bunk.

“ _Nayt_ ,” Jesse said with a chuckle as he settled himself back on the floor. “Our _al’verde_ was too focused on finding his _cyare_.”

Tup and Fives chuckled at Jesse’s statement, but Ahsoka just looked between the three before flopping back onto the cot in frustration.

“One of these days I’m going to convince one of you to teach me more _Mando’a,_ ” she muttered.

~~~

The sight Cody found in the showers had his chest constricting uncomfortably. 

Rex was curled into himself on the floor in the middle of the showers, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees as the now cold water cascaded down onto his back. Cody approached quietly, towel in hand, his heart clenching with each sob that wracked Rex’s body. He reached to shut off the water, then knelt down carefully beside his _vod,_ afraid to reach out and cross the distance between them. Unsure if his touch, his presence, was wanted.

“ _Liser gar susulur ni_?” _Can you hear me?_ Cody asked softly.

“ _Elek,”_ came Rex’s watery response, and Cody almost broke at the sound of the pain in his voice.

“I’m going to help you back to your room,” Cody said softly. “Is that okay?”

“ _Elek_ ”, Rex said again, still not looking up. Cody reached out to wrap the towel around his _vod_ , careful to be gentle as he maneuvered it to cover his nakedness. Generally speaking, clones weren't shy about their nakedness, but Cody doubted that Rex wanted his _vod_ seeing the extent of the damage his body had sustained during his time as a slave. Even Cody couldn't even see all of it - just the tell-tale burn of a shock collar around his neck, and similar burns around his wrists and ankles, along with some bruising and cuts on his arms - but it was enough to turn his heartbreak into a simmering rage. 

Rex choked out another sob, and Cody pulled the towel tighter around him, helping his _vod_ to his feet as gently as he could, positioning himself under his arm to support him as they walked to the door of the showers.

A quick survey of the hall revealed that it was still empty, and the two slowly made their way to Rex’s room, moving as quickly as Rex was able, leaning on Cody for support. Cody quickly punched in the access code when they arrived, helping Rex into the room as the door hissed shit behind him.

Cody briefly turned away from Rex to take off his helmet and set it aside. When he turned back, he found Rex standing in the middle of the room, seemingly unsure what to do next – or lost in his thoughts. The look on his face was enough to break Cody’s heart. As it was, it had Cody pulling Rex towards his cot, drawing his _vod_ to him as the sat down, cuddling into one another.

“Talk to me, Rex,” Cody murmured, his lips brushing Rex’s hair. Rex merely shook his head and pressed closer, curling into Cody’s side as his body quivered.

Cody sighed and wrapped his arms more firmly around his _vod_ , content to simply hold Rex together as he clung to Cody’s warmth.


	2. Mirjahaal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point, Cody had dozed off, a towel-clad Rex wrapped tightly in his arms as they cuddled on his bunk, protecting him from further harm. As Rex pulled away, Cody breathed in horror, eyes travelling the length of Rex’s bloodied back, jumping from cut to cut. Cody stilled, the rage coursing through his veins softening, slowing, reforming itself into something new. He was mad at Rex, sure, but his vod – no, his cyare – needed him now. He didn’t need his commanding officer, or even his ori’vod. He needed Cody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have mentioned that they would enjoy seeing some love for Obi-wan in this fic. Unfortunately, I focused pretty exclusively on Rex/Cody in this fic, but a follow-up with Obi-wan definitely isn't out of the question! 
> 
> Enjoy!

At some point, Cody had dozed off, a towel-clad Rex wrapped tightly in his arms as they cuddled on his bunk, protecting him from further harm. He was awoken, not by his com or an alarm (as he usually was), but by the feeling of Rex stirring against him, nuzzling into his neck and moving impossibly closer, a soft whine coming from his chest.

And as much as Cody was loathe to admit it, the feeling of Rex’s near naked body against him, listening to him all but purr as he nuzzled the sensitive skin of Cody’s neck, went straight to his core.

“ _Rex’ika,_ ” Cody groaned plaintively, rubbing circles on his _vod’_ s arms to bring him fully back to consciousness.

Cody watched him as he woke, his long lashes fluttering before fully opening his eyes to peer up at Cody, flushing slightly when he realized the position they were in.

“Codes,” Rex began softly, but Cody didn’t give him the time to think, to apologize, to second-guess. His name was barely out of Rex’s mouth when Cody put his hand over Rex’s jaw and hauled the Captain’s lips to his own, angling his body over his _vod_ ’s.

The moment that Rex’s lips met his own, Cody erupted. He didn’t know if it was lingering fear from the thought of losing his _vod_ , or the protectiveness that writhed in him as his calluses scraped against the shock-collar burns on Rex’s neck, but he couldn’t get enough.

And judging by Rex’s reaction, he felt the same way.

Rex’s mouth opened to him, and Cody swept his tongue in, tasting him in savage, unrelenting strokes. No tentative, sweet kisses. Not for them. Never for them. Rex groaned into the kiss, his hands scrambling for purchase on Cody’s hips.

Rising onto his knees, Cody dug his fingers into Rex’s soft blonde hair. He couldn’t get enough of him, of the taste and feel of Rex against his body. Cody swept his tongue into Rex’s mouth again, and he whimpered as the sensation. Cody let out a dark laugh, pulling away ever so slightly to look down at the clone beneath him.

“Tell me what you want, _Rex’ika_ ,” Cody whispered, his lips brushing against the soft shell of Rex’s ear, earning him another moan as Rex arched up into him.

“ _Gedet'ye_ ,” Rex breathed, no trace of doubt in his voice as he writhed against Cody. “You, Codes, _gedet'ye._ ”

Cody smiled as he dragged his teeth along Rex’s neck, pausing slightly at his pulse point, as if to reassure himself that Rex was alive, thrumming with life, beneath him. Rex panted at the sensation.

“Me, _vod_?”

Rex slid his hands down Cody’s front, stopping at his codpiece, palming at it, at the concealed hard, considerable length that was making Cody’s armor more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

“Off,” Rex said, his voice near guttural. Cody slid back, standing up to oblige. His removal of his armor was slow, methodical, each piece placed carefully beside the bunk with care. Rex watched him, his gaze dark and hungry as he took in the sight of his _al’verde_ stripping before him, the evidence of his own arousal barely concealed beneath his towel.

When Cody was down to his blacks, he climbed back on top of Rex, straddling his waist as he put his mouth on Rex’s again. Tongues and teeth, suckling and biting and kissing, Cody claimed every inch of Rex’s bare skin that he could access, humming with pleasure as Rex moaned loud enough for every clone on the ship to hear. Cody’s hands traced lines of hard muscles on his stomach, dipping lower and lower as Rex writhed against him.

“ _Gedet'ye_ ,” Rex pleaded again, his voice a whine as Cody explored his body. Cody happily obliged him, his hand finally wrapping around Rex’s pulsing cock. He bucked, and Cody swallowed his groan with an open-mouthed kiss as he pressed against his _vod_ , driving them both into the cold durasteel wall behind them.

Then there was only breathing, and Rex – his body, his scent, his strength. Cody pulled back again to look at the beautiful _vod_ beneath him, and horror lurched through him like ice at the sight of the pain on Rex’s face, dousing any heat in his veins. He’d driven them back against the wall – shoved whatever unseen wounds lined his back right into the cold of the durasteel.

“Oh little gods,” Cody breathed. “ _Ni ceta_ , _Rex’ika, ni ceta…_ ”

The groan he’d made as they kissed had been from pain, and Cody had been too lost in his own lust to notice. 

“Where are you hurt?” Cody demanded, hoisting himself up from Rex’s lap, making to release his still throbbing cock. Until Rex grabbed his wrist, cracking his eyes open to meet Cody’s own gaze with a hungry stare of his own.

“I’ll survive,” Rex growled, leaning forward to draw Cody back into another kiss. Or trying to. A grimace passed over his face.

“ _Haar'chak_!” Cody growled, the Mando’a ripping out of him as he yanked out of Rex’s grip, grabbing Rex’s shoulder and pulling him forward to peer at his back.

“ _Haran_ ,” Cody breathed in horror, eyes travelling the length of Rex’s bloodied back, jumping from cut to cut, the damage to his _vod_ ’s skin undeniably caused by repeated lashes from a whip, or something worse.

Rex pulled away; his eyes downcast as he curled onto himself, shrugging off Cody's touch. Cody grabbed his chin, pulling his gaze back to his own, his voice guttural.

“Are you out of your mind, Rex?” Cody growled. “Why would you leave the med bay like this? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Rex yanked his chin away, a choked sob escaping his throat.

“I needed to wash it of. Wash them off,” Rex choked out. “I couldn’t stand it anymore.”

Cody stilled, the rage coursing through his veins softening, slowing, reforming itself into something new. He was mad at Rex, sure, but his _vod_ – no, his _cyare_ – needed him now. He didn’t need his commanding officer, or even his _ori’vod_. He needed Cody.

Cody reached forward again, touching Rex’s face gently, drawing his gaze back to his own.

“I have to com Kix,” Cody began, shushing Rex as he made to interrupt him. “ _Cyare_ , listen to me.”

Perhaps it was the term of endearment, but for the first time in their entire damn life, the _alor’ad_ actually listened to his _al’verde._

“I have to com Kix to come bandage and apply bacta to your wounds. I won’t let him take you back to the med bay, tayli'bac?”

“Elek,” Rex responded quietly, and Cody settled back onto the bunk, pulling Rex to him as he commed the 501st’s medic.

~~~

“What I don’t understand, Commander, is what part of “Rex really shouldn’t be out of the med bay” you failed to understand,” Kix snarled, his face inches from Cody’s.

“He’s here, you’ve bandaged him up, he’s got bacta on his wounds, so what I don’t understand why you’re still here, _barr’ur_ ,” Cody snarled right back, his earlier fears of the imposing medic momentarily forgotten as his protective rage reared its head.

“Because, _al’verde_ , Rex needs to be in the med bay, where I can properly monitor him, and you won’t let me take him there,” Kix shouted, jabbing a finger into Cody’s chest. Cody caught his wrist, pulling the medic against him as they glared at one another, two men not used to giving way to anyone else.

“I said that Rex is staying here, and he will,” Cody growled, his voice dropping with deadly promise. “Tayli'bac?”

Kix pulled out of his grip and snarled back, his voice equally vicious as he refused to back down, “Get off this ship, Cody.”

“You’re throwing me out?” Cody laughed darkly. “You don’t get to pull rank on me in _here_ , _barr’ur_.”

Kix paused at the statement, the emphasis on _here_ , glancing between Cody, Rex (who was laying on his bunk with a look of resignation on his face), and the blood on the wall. Something like understanding lit on his face, and he turned back to Cody.

“I told you to bring him back to the med bay, not to kriffing kark him!” Kix shouted, but his words no longer held the same threat that they had. Cody just grinned savagely.

“Get out, Kix,” Rex groaned from the bunk, his face now hidden in his hands.

Kix muttered as he turned towards the door, pausing to look over his shoulder.

“I’d suggest that whatever… interactions caused tonight’s injury be postponed until Rex has healed,” Kix said, with an air of resignation.

Rex looked ready to argue, but Cody cut him off, a trace of amusement in his own voice.

“Noted,” Cody said. “Oh, and Kix? I would try checking the general berthing for your missing togruta.”

Kix whipped around, the look on his face almost comical.

“I am going to kill Jesse!” Kix snarled as he stormed out of the room, hissing curses under his breath.

Cody laughed and turned back to his _cyare_ , who was now watching him from where he was resting on the bunk.

“Come here,” Rex asked. Cody obliged, sliding onto the bunk next to him, pulling Rex into his arms so that he was half resting on Cody’s chest, his head tucked under his chin. “You called me _cyare._ ”

Cody carded his fingers through Rex’s hair, humming slightly before he responded.

“Should I call you something else?”

Rex shook his head.

“ _Nayc_ ,” Rex answered. “ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ , _cyare_.”

~~~

Helix watched Kix storm back into the med bay with a knowing grin on his face. Commander Tano trailed behind him, looking properly chastised, and clambered onto the cot next to Kenobi’s without complaint. Kenobi, thankfully, was finally asleep, though his former padawan had yet to be located. Knowing the younger _jetii_ , he had probably taken refuge in the engine of a kriffing starfighter to avoid detection. That, or he had snuck of the _Resolute_ entirely. Helix knew that he would certainly consider spacing himself if Kix was ever quite this … irate with him.

“No Captain?” Helix asked mirthlessly as his fellow _barr’ur_ crashed around the med bay, cursing to himself and occasionally turning to glare at Tano, who seemed resigned to her fate.

Kix whirled to face him, expression dark.

“No, we can thank your _di’kut_ of a Commander for that,” Kix growled. Helix threw his head back and laughed, barely ducking in time to miss whatever Kix threw at him.

“I told you – my _jetii_ is usually the least of my problems,” Helix said, shrugging as he turned back to check on his sleeping General, shooting a conspiratorial wink at Tano as she watched the two medics bicker.

After several moments, the silence was broken by Tano's inquisitive voice. 

"What does _cyare_ mean?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations
> 
> 'Ika - Diminutive suffix written as 'ika, added to a name to indicate familiarity  
> Vod - Brother  
> Gedet'ye - Please  
> Al’verde - Commander  
> Ni ceta - Sorry (lit: I kneel); grovelling apology  
> Haar'chak - Damn it  
> Haran - Hell  
> Cyare - Beloved/Loved One  
> Ori’vod - Big Brother  
> Alor’ad - Captain  
> Tayli'bac - Okay? Got it? Understand?   
> Elek - Yes  
> Barr’ur - Medic  
> Nayc - No   
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Jetiise - Jedi (plural)  
> Di'kut - Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations
> 
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Vod - Brother  
> Jetiise - Jedi (plural)  
> K'oyacyi - Come back safely (lit. Stay Alive)  
> Verde - Soldier  
> Barr’ur - Medic  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Alor’ad - Captain  
> Al’verde - Commander  
> Cyare - Beloved/Loved One  
> Elek - Yes


End file.
